Pokemon and Harry Potter Crossover
by dark-dragon101
Summary: It's here! The story you have all been waiting for or have you... Im not gonna give anythin away because, well, there isn't anything TO give away. p.sonly read if your insane andor too drunk to care. Enjoy!


**Hey every1 who was crazy enogh to actually read this! This is the first thing ive written in a loonnggg time so please be nice in your reviews -P Nah im kiddin, u can slag my stories if you really want to. Im too crazy to care! Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story and dont blame me if you end up in a psychiatric ward after reading this!**

Harry awoke to the sound of silence. Well, silence isn't really a sound, but its never really totally quiet so I guess it would be counted as a sound-just one that you don't hear…I wonder if dogs can hear silence? But anyway, back to the story. Harry lay there, waiting for his eyes to adjust to the pitch black that was the Gryffindor Common Room. He realised he wasn't on his bed but on the couch. "That's why I could hear Pikachu snoring underneath me" he muttered to himself as he hauled himself up. Still half asleep, he looked under the couch and saw Pikachu lying there, twitching and making weird sounds as he dreamt.

"_Pika, pika, pik pikachuuu…pikachu pik pik" _

_If I ever see Ash again im gonna kill the annoyin idiot…stupid Ash…grrrr…I wish he was dead…_

Harry smiled as he listened to the contented sounds of Pikachu, until…

"PIKA PIKACCHUUUUUUUU!" Suddenly, everything turned yellow in Harry's eyes as ten thousand volts of electricity passed through his body, his glasses shattering into hundreds of small pieces. It stopped as abruptly as it had came, Harry left on the ground with smoke coming from his body.

"Remind me never to come down here while your sleeping, Pikachu"

"Pika Pika" Pikachu replied as an apology.

"I know! You could pay people to use Pikachu as a head massager!" Ron came to the conclusion as Harry finished telling them the story of his wake-up call.

"And that's a great idea!" Hermoine said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "Because people would really pay to get their brain cells fried. Well, the small amount of brain cells that some people actually possess. She looked straight at Ron as he scowled back at her.

"Guys. guys! We've only been back at Hogwarts for a few weeks and you two have started fighting already?" Harry couldn't keep a grin from appearing on his face.

"She started it"

"I did not! Ronald, how can you be so immature?"

"Speak for yourself..."

"Ugh! I am leaving!"

With that, Hermoine stormed out of The Great Hall as Ron and Harry stared at her in amusement.

"Well, that's a record. A minute and ten seconds it took her to leave this time" Harry burst out laughing.

"You counted? Ron, your unbelievable"

"What?"

"Don't forget that she IS our friend although sometimes i'd rather kill myself than listen to her, even though without her my glasses would still be completely wrecked"

"Well, she'll be fine in about an hour. Anyway, im starving, so let's eat!"

Harry downed his pumpkin juice and started to eat. He discovered that he, too, was starving as they had hardly eaten anything the night before. He sighed to himself. Just two weeks into the new term and already they had a load of homework to do. Sensing his feeling of dread, Pikachu jumped up from the table to Harry's shoulder and encouragingly lay his tail on Harry's neck. Harry felt a sense of joy whenever he saw the small yellow rodent. Harry didn't know where Pikachu had came from. On the day that him and Ron had had the encounter with Hagrid's big spider Aragog Harry had noticed Pikachu all alone near a large tree, so Harry had picked him up and took care of him. It had took Pikachu a few months to get used to Harry and Hogwarts, and it took a LOT of persuasion from Harry to convince Snape, McGonagle and Dumbledore to let Pikachu stay, but in the end Pikachu became Harry's best friend. It didn't come without some shocks though.(complete silence ahem...that was supposed to be a joke..a haybale rolls by...okay...ill just...leave then...scurries off stage)

Harry, Ron and Pikachu left The Great Hall and made their way to the common room to rejoin Hermoine, who was probably reading a book while pretending to still be annoyed.

Ron groaned as he looked at his already ripped timetable. "Potions first. What a great start to the day. we'll probably get even more hoemwork from Snape, even though he gave us a ton last week.

Harry felt a sense of dread fall over him as Snape's dark, pale face appeared in his mind. "Yep, what a great start.


End file.
